A trip gone scaly
by Bears of the west
Summary: Bubbles won tickets to Hawaii .What happens? Read and find out.Oh if you want review.
1. Chapter 1

Bubbles POV

I ran down the street with my brother , excitement running through me as I ran with reached my friend's house I started knocking as I heard my heart door opened and I saw a guy about six inches taller than me with red hair and had a bandana around his red eyes lighten up to see Blade and me.

"Hello Blaze can we come in?"Blade asked as Blaze nodded and we walked all head to the living room.

"So what was so amazing that you stop my game with Bear?"I heard my friend Buttercup said as she laid on the couch with her brother ,Bear looking at me Bored.I could tell that the to black haired siblings in their basketball shorts and camo shirts that they had a really good game till I text them about the amazing thing I had to tell them.

"Yes do tell I was in the middle of something."I saw Blossom sighed at me.I felt like i had a sugar rush goin .But before I could say anything Blade beat me to it.

"We won SIX TICKETS TO HAWAII!"shouted Blade as both of us danced a victory dance while everyone else stared in shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup POV

I sat up and stared at the blond siblings doing there dance.

"When are we going ?" I asked as I sat up right.

"In two days." Said Blade stopping the dance for both of them.

"Well lets all start packing!" I shouted as me and Bear ran out the door to our own house to pack.

Two Days later

Bear's POV

'Oh what a wonderful day to go to paradise' I thought as we started boarding the plane.I put my bag down and sat next to my sis .I put on my seat belt on and decided to take a nap to pass the safety measures you hear every single time at the beginning of a trip.I closed my dark lime green eyes and relax.

.

.

I woke up with a jump of the plane .I look at Buttercup who seem a little freak out .I looked out the window to see a thunderstorm.

" Sorry there we seem to have a bad storm ahead of us." The speaker said then it just cut off.I then felt the plane start goin down then

SMASH !SNAP! Everything went black .


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze POV

I woke up to a throbbing in my head I felt something slide down hair to my red bandana.I put my hand up to it and got it to eye level.

Blood...

I blinked BLOSSOM AND THE OTHERS. I sat up from the ground .I look at where we were.A forest ..I saw Blossom only yards away.I got to my feet and picked her and head to the nearest tree.

"Looks like you are ok." I turn in relief as I saw Both Blade and Bear who held their sat them down by Blossom.I looked around again .I saw people start to wake up .' Where-

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Buttercup stood up after a second in being a wake.

"The plane crashed.." Blade said just stayed there till some asked if we had water and we just said a few minutes Bubbles and Blossom woke up. The guys and I sat down with them all tried.' Some trip' I thought as I felt Blossom rest her head on my shoulder.

The next day

I woke up at dawn because I heard something in the and Buttercup at each other at the noise they heard before me and started shaking everyone awake .They started run in the other way.I look at the others confused then out of the forest came ...CERATOSAURUS!

After that I grabbed Blossom and saw Blade doing the ran after the black haired duo .


	4. Chapter 4

Blossom POV

We ran . Fear making us go faster .I could hear the smash and stomp's of the predator behind came to a deadend cliff side .I look back to see the carnivore looking at us.I held tight to Blaze's arm.I looked to see a cave near us in which Bear and Buttercup where waving their telling us to if we do the dino could get guys and Bubbles took the risk .I fell to the ground and I could hear the creatosaurus running toward then it got quiet...I look up to see another predator .It was a red T-Rex when look back at me . I ... I saw red eyes.

I heard a snarl from near the cave and saw a black spiky spinosaurus and a yellow and blue creatosaurus .The dino who chased us ran off.I started to shake as the Rex turn to me.I closed my pink eyes and waited..Nothing .I opened my eyes and then the Rex ...LICKED ME and nugged me over to the cave with its big head.I turn and they were gone.'Ok my day just got weird' i thought as everyone look at me.


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup's POV

'Just freakin great .' I thought as it's was around noon when everyone started to get hungry.I looked at Bear .He started to get a fever for being really hot .I feared that if we didn't get water or food soon he will get really sick or worse ...

I stood up and looked back everyone was asleep.I took off running to the plane.I started to think of the three Dinos that saved us .My thoughts headed to the spiky was weird that they were helping us.I got to the crash sight and i stared in everywhere...I start looking through the plane .I look under a torn up seat and found a gallon of water.I dragged it I got out of the plane I heard snarling that the Predator made in the movie .I turned all so slowly and I saw ... (Gulp ) Three Rators. I started running .The water was heavy in my hand and so it slowed me down.

"HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP SOMEONE ANYONE" i yelled to the dinosaur fill jungle.I could hear them behind me closing in for the kill.I trip of a log .Hot white pain ran through my leg to my head .'This is it.' I thought as I heard clicking of the Rators 'Sorry Bear I guess I can't be called your sister.' Bear never gave up on anything but I just did.I passed out and the last I heard was a Thunder roar of Spiky.

**So what happens to Buttercup ?**

**Whose Spiky ? You will find out soon! **

**Bear out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaze POV

"BBBBBUUUUTTTTTTTEEERRRRCCCCUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" I heard Bear scream out in the jungle .I looked at Blossom.

"He's getting worse." I said .She just nodded.A lost of a friend is the worse thing to happen to us.

_FLASHBACK_

_The guys and I ran to a clearing where we heard Buttercup we got there .Blood was in the middle of the clearing .Bear fell to his knees and cried and yelled for the lost of his sister .We had to drag him from the clearing he fought to stay were his sister was._

No one 's POV

The Red eyes of the Rex could be seen in the night in the thick underbrush .The Rex stomp into a clearing with a dead dino in it's Rex drop the corpse on the ground with eyes looked at the edge of the dark clearing to where a Dark forest green eyes stare owners of the eyes got up and came to the owner was a teenage with spike black hair wearing a black shirt and Dark green teen looked at the Rex .

" Thank you bro. " the guy said as the rex nodded and guy grabbed a bit of meat and sat back at the place he came from .He look beside him .There now on his lap laid Buttercup.


	7. Chapter 7

Bubbles POV

'I'm so dead !' I thought while I walked ,looking for food after i decided to was a day since we lost Buttercup.I felt bad for Bear he yelled at us for not stopping her.I saw what looked like a mango .'Yes' I grab one then two .I stopped after I heard a twig snap .I turn and saw nothing.I turn back to the tree to find the end of a snout.A creatosaurus head came into my sight at first I was scared then I realized it the same yellow blue-striped one that saved us.I look in to what I think was navy blue eyes.

"Hey there boy." I said softly while I started to pet him. He started to what think was started to show up in front of the tree and laid with me still petting him.

" That a good boy." The carnivore look like it was nodding as if agreeing .All of a sudden,i was felt like a car crash into me.I felt the tree acting like a wall .The snout that pushed me .The scale color looked more golden.I felt my heart beating golden creatosaurus started opening its mouth.I started to cry.

"BRAT!"some male voice yelled at the dino that held me ,at first i thought it was i saw a guy who could have been him .The guy had blond hair and navy blue eyes.I looked at dino that held i was dropped. The guy walked over and help me up.

"Damn it Boomer why you do that for!" I looked up to see no dinos but a girl with long blond hair and eyes darker then my sky blue ones.

"Because ..." The guy named Boomer trailed girl threw hands up and left muttering about a million questions running around in my are these people?Where did the dinos go?And why...

The guy started shake out of my thoughts.

"Hello ,knock,knock,knock anyone in there." I blinked and looked at him .

"Who are you?"I asked trying not to get lost in the navy depths.

"Names Boomer ."Boomer pulled me over to the fruit .

"Better hurry before the sun goes."Boomer said. I start picking some .I turn to look him he was gone.

No one 's POV

The sun had was walking around not goin then stopped.

"Boomer " Boomer turned to who called his name. Red eyes stared into navy.

"What do you want Brick?"Boomer asked while looking at his red haired spike down brother with arms cross.

"Try not to get caught ok."Brick said to his younger."We don't want another in danger."Boomer Brick step back and left to stared up at the dark sky to the almost full moon.

**If i get at least three reviews i will load the next ya!**

"Butch lets hope she wakes up soon."


End file.
